Capturing Love
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt: Beca loves taking photos, but she hates being in it. A pouting Chloe definitely changes that fact. Bechloe. Pure Fluff. One-Shot.


**Prompt: Beca loves taking photos, but she hates being in it. A pouting Chloe definitely changes that fact.**

 **Bechloe of course, pure fluff. One-shot.**

* * *

 **Capturing Love**

Many people have asked her, what else does she likes other than making music, or mixing music? She just shrugs and smirks every time that question comes up. Only one person knew about her love to another hobby.

And that is taking pictures.

She owns nothing fancy, not a big ass DSLR, not even a digital camera. She simply owns a film camera that her grandmother left for her. A _Nikon F2 Photomic A_ to be specific. It has quite some age, but it's still usable. She brings it for maintenance at least every three times a year.

It was the only thing left for her from her grandmother. When she was young, her grandmother will often bring her to the park and take pictures, capturing the best moments of their life, before a car accident take her beloved grandmother away from her. The camera holds all the best memories between her and her grandmother.

Until now, when she have her free time, she will go to the park and take pictures, trying to capture every precious moment she can. Sometimes she goes alone, but most of the time, she goes with her girlfriend.

She still can't believe, she's dating the most popular girl in college, Chloe Beale. It all looks like a dream to her, she's this distant, moody and rude alt girl that everyone hates, yet she gets the girl everyone in school hopes to get.

Her girlfriend is the only one that knows about her second hobby. Everybody knows about her music talent, and she only shows that to everyone else. This, this special hobby that means a lot to her, she keeps it to herself, only showing her girlfriend, because she knows her girlfriend won't judge her, nor will her girlfriend think she's weird or anything.

Although Beca love taking pictures, she's never in any of those pictures. She just feels like taking pictures together is something she does with her grandmother only, and nothing can change that. Or is there a someone that can change that...?

* * *

Today is just like any other day, Beca is off going to the park with her girlfriend. Chloe will be playing at the park, feeding the pigeons, or just running along the runway; while Beca take pictures. Mostly, it's pictures of her girlfriend. She just thinks her girlfriend is gorgeous in every single way, no matter what she does, and well, you take pictures of beautiful things. That, being Chloe Beale.

"Do you think Henley will be at the park again today?" Chloe asked. They're walking to the park together, hand by hand.

The park is just a five minute walk from their little off-campus apartment, because the area is not that big, so it's normally just a few kids and a few people walking or running there, it's really peaceful.

"Who's Henley?" Beca raised an eyebrow, bringing up their linked hand to kiss gently on Chloe's knuckles.

"That puppy! The one that always wander around our tree?" Chloe said, giggling because she knows what her girlfriend is about to say. "You named her? You only met her twice." Beca grinned at her girlfriend, she can be a little crazy sometimes, but hey, that craziness is what made Beca fell so in love with her.

"We met her twice, which means we have faith, and she told me she likes the name." Chloe explains, well everything makes sense to her, so Beca should understand as well.

"Oh you can speak dog language now? Should I be worried?" Beca looks at her skeptically.

Chloe hums, "I told her to bark once if she likes the name, and twice if she hates it, she only bark once." Grinning when she saw her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"She barks at everything, and she always barks once." Beca points out.

"That still doesn't mean she hates the name." Chloe defends herself, then she saw from far away the puppy she's been talking about, "Oh look! She's there! Henley!" she shouts, immediately catching the puppy's attention and the puppy came running clumsily towards them.

Chloe knelt down on one leg and picks up the puppy, "Did you miss me? Aww you're just the cutest… I brought you doggy treats! Tadaa!" Chloe said cheerfully, digging the pack of treat from her small bag.

Beca smiled at their interaction, seeing Chloe this happy about small things like feeding a puppy in the park makes her feel so warm… She takes out her camera immediately and managed to catch a shot of Chloe holding the treat from the puppy's reach and the puppy was standing on both her back paw. Chloe was laughing happily and Beca continue to capture all the beautiful moment of her girlfriend.

"Let's take a picture together!" Chloe suggested, pulling Beca out from her day dream.

"What? No…no you know I don't like being inside the picture…" Beca shook her head.

"Come on…just one?" Chloe begged, using her puppy eyes.

The eyes are like…huge and watery…if you say no, you feel guilty. So…

"Fine, just one okay…" Beca caved.

Beca turned the camera in her hand, facing the lens towards her, standing right beside Chloe, Chloe picked up Henley.

"Henley, look in the camera…" Chloe cooed.

With a snap, Beca got the picture, Chloe carrying the puppy and Beca trying not to look to grumpy in the picture.

"Okay I got it."

Chloe put down Henley, and then pulls Beca by the hand to the lakeside, "Come on, we need to take more pictures, you never take any picture with me, and I'm gonna change that."

"No…Chloe I told you just one…" Beca argued.

"Please…?" Chloe begged again, bringing out her puppy eyes again.

"Chloe…" Beca sighed…

Sudddenly Chloe turns really sad, "Why don't you want to take pictures with me?" she asks, her voice weak and soft, as she bit her bottom lip, as if to prevent herself from crying.

Beca cupped Chloe's cheek and look into her eyes, "It's not you babe…it's just I don't like being inside pictures…" Beca explains softly, and then places a soft kiss on Chloe's forehead.

Chloe bit her lip and then looks up to Beca, "Just for me…please?" Chloe says, her bottom lip jutting out and her eyes teary.

Beca sighs and then smiles at Chloe, "Okay…okay…I lose…" Upon hearing that, Chloe immediately grins and then took Beca's camera from her hand, "Yay! Now let me take this…"

"Chlo? Babe what are you doing?" Beca asks, chasing Chloe when she went up to a lady walking pass them.

"Excuse me can you help us take a picture?" Chloe asks the woman, the woman smiled at her and gracefully took the camera from her hand, "Sure no problem."

"Ugh…we're getting a new camera if you want people to help take our pictures…" Beca complaints quietly when Chloe is at her side.

"Don't get so grumpy because someone else is holding your baby, now come on, smile!" Chloe said.

Beca tried to smile a little, she looked super cute in Chloe's opinion. Chloe giggles and then the woman starts to countdown, 3…2…1…

Chloe turned and kisses Beca on the cheek.

 _Snap._

All caught on camera.

"All done." The woman said, smiling at the couple while handling the camera back to Chloe.

"Thank you so much!" Chloe beamed.

Beca was still stoned on what happened. Chloe just kissed her, and it was caught on camera…Yeah…that is what she should do…she should be taking pictures of them doing everything together…doing everything together while they're in love…

In love…Yeah…that sounds about right…

Chloe linked her hand with Beca's and then walks to the other part of the park, "Now let's go, we should take more pictures." Beca managed to mumble a weak "Y-yeah…"

"I bet we look super cute in the pictures." Chloe giggles, her thumb running across Beca's knuckles.

Beca turned and face Chloe, "Of course, we're in love…"

"I love you…" Chloe says softly.

"I love you too…" Beca smiles.

They're in love, and the pictures of them…it's capturing love.

* * *

 **A/N: Review Please and let me know what you think.**

 **All grammar errors are on me...so sorry bout that.**

 **Prompts to my inbox or to my tumblr. 22CryzTitanium.**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
